More than I can Handle
by thenymph24
Summary: It wasnt the first time, nor would it be the last. It was beneficial. you scratch my back i scratch yours. Then why was it so hard to not think of it any other way? why was it so hard to understand the fact that he didn't want her any other way?  Itachixo


I do not own any of the characters used in this story, but my own. Enjoy 3

It wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. It was beneficial. you scratch my back i scratch yours. Then why was it so hard to not think of it any other way? Why was it so hard to understand the fact that he didn't want her any other way?

Harumi sighed and laid down on her bed, burying her face in her maroon satin pillow. She had just gotten back from the Uchiha's bedroom. It was the same thing every night. Whether they were on a mission or at the headquarters. The same shallow breathes, the same moaning, the same sweat running down their foreheads. It was insane.

They were both young adults, Itachi 18, Harumi 17, their hormones were at there peaks. Nothing more, nothing less. They would think nothing of it.

Harumi and Itachi were partners. They were paired together for their skills. Harumi being able to have magnificent control over all 4 elements and having high knowledge on medicine. Itachi's main reason was for his sharingan. She was bright and happy, smiling without a care in the world. He was lone and mysterious, keeping away from the world. they were very opposites, but worked well together.

Harumi turned and laid on her back, her neon green staring outside. She had made a small window in her room. Breaking through rocks until the moonlight broke past the earth and made its way into her chamber, lighting it up with a soft glow at night.

The moonlight reminded her of his skin. His soft marble porcelain skin. She closed her eyes, and remembered the first time she had run her small finger tips over him, over his body. The first time they kissed, touched, and held on to each other for dear life.

A tear drop slid down her smooth round face. It grew. The feeling grew each time she'd be pressed against his stone hard body. It was driving her on the edge. The more she thought about it the more she wanted it to be more. It was possible to love a murder right? Even being part of the organization for 5 years, she had never killed a person. She has never shed blood by her own hands. He though, it was something he'd done since a young age.

A soft knock came upon her door. Harumi sat up quickly in her bed, and wiped her tears away . Was it him? Could it be him?

"Come in." Her voice was calm and steady. Nothing how she felt inside though. She felt like a disaster.

Her heart skipped a beat as he walked in though her door. He was dressed in his black caprice, the button open and zipper down, and a fishnet shirt. His hair was loose, framing his perfect face. He closed the door behind him, and made his was to her king sized bed. His pale white skin glowed in the moonlight. The outline of his body became more clear. Toned muscles, a build body, and his curvy hips. He could be a god.

Harumi gulped. Not again, not anymore tonight. She wouldn't be able to handle her heavy heart. It weighed more and more each time. She stared into charcoal eyes. He would always deactivate his sharingan around her. She never understood why, but she didn't mind. He had beautiful eyes.

"You left your bracelet on my night stand." He stretched out his arm and opened his hand. On his palm laid her bracelet. It had butterflies chained one to another. Everyone in the organization helped make it for her 14th birthday. It was her most prized possession.

Harumi's small hand reached forward and grabbed the metal jewelry. Before she pulled her hand away, he gently held in in place.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered. His charcoal eyes scanned her face. He could see tear stands on her cheeks.

"It-its nothing Itachi-sempai."

Itachi activated his sharingan. Harumi looked away quickly not wanting to get caught in a trance by her partner.

"Why won't you look at me Harumi?" Itachi said in a firm serious tone. Th young girl was beginning to confuse him. She was acting so strange. Up until now when he would enter her room she would begin touching him, planting kisses all over his body, and stare into his eyes.

Harumi stayed quiet. She didn't want it anymore. She didn't want to be apart of anything with him any longer. It was too much rejection for her to carry in her heart. She knew perfectly well the Uchiha wouldn't return her feeling, and that's what she hated.

Itachi was growing impatient. He was stubborn and always got what he wanted. At the moment he wanted to know why she wouldn't respond. He captured her chin with his index finger and thumb and made her look at him. Tears were running down her round face and began changing into sobs.

"I don't want this anymore." She said above a whisper."It's too much for me Itahci-sempai. I can't control the feelings that are growing in my heart. The more i touch you and the more im with you it grows more and more. And i know you would never feel the same, so it kills me that i can't have you."

He froze. She loved him. She had fallen in love with him and that was far from his intention. He let go of her and dis activated his Sharingan. He wouldn't have it. He wouldn't have the burden of caring for someone else, let alone a women.

"Goodnight Harumi." Itachi said as he began heading for the door. He was about to turn the door knob when he felt her wap her small arms around his waist, and her head resting on his back.

"I was right wasn't I? You could never love someone, a women at that." She whispered.

"No. I won't let you burden me with taking care of you and caring more for you than is already necessary as partners." Itachi responded in a monotone voice.

Harumi bit her lip and buried her face in his back. She had hoped to much for it to come true.

"Why can't you Itachi? You won't have to take care of me, I'll do that on my own. I won't burden you i promise. And i won't ask you for anything at all, all i want is-"

"Listen to yourself For kami's sake Harumi, you sound peasant and weak. Is this how you will act when were on the battle field? I don't want to care more than needed for you because when they hold you against me I'll let my feelings get in my way and give into them. Is that what you want? For us to lose because we let some simple emotions get in our way. That's what I want to avoid here stupid girl. I want to avoid loving you back in case i ever lose you!"

Itachi turned around and cupped Harumi's chubby cheeks in his hands and smashed his lips against her soft round ones.

He had let his feeling get the best of him. He was angry with the fact that he let her get control of the situation and his heart. He had tried his hardest to avoid this from ever happening. All those other times when they would have intercourse he would try not to let it mean anything to him. He locked up all his compassion and just let his passion show. Now though, he wouldn't lock up any feelings that were being caged. Just like Harumi he felt more every time they touched.

Harumi wrapped her arm around Itachi's neck and let her fingers slide into his hair. She was going to be true to her feelings this time. She just wanted to show him how much he meant to her in something other than words since they didn't work.

They began tugging and pulling at each others clothes, wanting to get them out of the way. Harumi slid her small delicate hands underneath Itachi's black fishnet shirt and pulled it off. She threw it somewhere across her room. Itachi then picked her up and lead them over to her bed. As he laid he down you cupped his smooth face in her hands.

She held his stare. "Just for once, if only tonight, make love to me. I ask for nothing more, but to know what it could be like and feel like. please."

The Uchiha nodded and placed a butterfly kiss on Harumi's forehead.

"Thank you."


End file.
